No More Goodbyes
by GuiltyPleazures95
Summary: what if Sam Uley had a little sister? what if Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee? what if Sam's sister happened to be in love with Jacob? see what happens.
1. Goodbye? Appearantly Not

No More Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Y'know, bein Sam Uley's little sister was a total piss off on some days. Only because when I'm starving, I open the fridge to find that the bastards ransacked the fridge. Again. I only liked Jacob and Sam really. The other's were just.... well full of themselves.

I groaned and plopped onto the couch, not caring anymore. Sam had told the pack to steer clear of me. Jacob told me that he didn't care about me.

My brother and his friends never came around anymore. The only association i have with the wolves is Bella Swan. But that's just cause she's my best friend. Not even she could help with the pain. Nothing could numb it. Especially since the only guy I've ever loved, told me he didn't care.

I streaked to the kitchen and smiled darkly. I grabbed a pen and left a note.

Dear, whoever finds me.

I'm sorry to who found me like this. Bloody. I guess that I just wasn't good enough anymore. I want to say I'm sorry for whatever I did. Oh that's right.... I called you guys backstabbers. But that was after the hateful things you said. Well it doesn't matter right? Im just a seventeen year old girl who doesn't know anything.

*****Kathrina Uley*****

I grabbed a knife and dug the blade into my wrists, watching blood pour out. I laughed at the sight. Who knew death could be so... so humurous? I took a deep breath and plunged the knife, deep into my stomach.

I pulled it out with a sharp gasp, cut my throat, and leaned against the wall. Darkness consumed me, but not before I heard three blood-curdling screams.

* * *

" Oh my god Emily" I heard Bella's muffled sob.

" Too much blood" i heard Emily whisper.

I heard the door crash open. Why the hell could i not open my eyes!!!

" Emily, I got your...... oh my god." Billy Black?

I could hear the faint sound of a monitor..... oh crap. It's one of those heart measure things..... damn it!

" What happened?" Billy choked out.

" Dear whoever finds me. Im sorry to who found me like this. Bloody. I guess that I just wasn't good enough anymore. I want to say I'm sorry for whatever I did. Oh that's right.... I called you guys backstabbers. But that was after the hateful things you said. Well it doesn't matter right? Im just a seventeen year old girl who doesn't know anything." Emily read aloud.

I felt a bony hand grasp mine. Must be Bella's.

" They're gonna pay. Leah phased to go deliver the news to those.... the hateful protectors, that sixteen year old Kathrina Uley is in the the hospital, in a coma from blood loss. She... she cut her wrists, she stabbed herself... slit her throat!" Bella shrieked, her grip becoming tighter.

" Bella. Calm down." Emily whispered.

I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

" Where is her room!?!?!" i heard someone yell.

" Just down the hall!" i heard Leah growl.

I heard footsteps... er stampede... make it's way to my room.

" Get the fuck away from her!" Emily growled, followed by skin to skin contact. Slap? ouch!

" holy shit...." sam whispered in a broken voice.

Then i couldnt breathe.

" get the nurse in here now!!!!!" Bella screamed.

I couldn't get any air in or out.

I heard tons of people rush in, then felt the contact of some mask on my face.

I realized it was one of those breathing masks. The darkness, unconsciousness some may call it, took over.

* * *

" It's too bad you weren't there today Kitty. Claire was asking for you." I heard Seth say. A rundown of his day? well this oughta be interesting.

" She kept saying ' wheres kitty? Where's Kitty?'" He sobbed. " She's at the docotors Claire' we told her. We couldn't tell..... we cant tell a three year old that her aunt might not make it through. Please Kitty. Please don't say goodbye. Not just yet. We can't.... dont put us through that," he choked out.

" Seth? Can i have a turn?" i heard Sam ask quietly.

I didn't hear any movement.

" Hey honey. Im not sure if you can hear me right now. Oh god Seth? Is this what you sound like to Edward? Ugh nevermind. Anyways. Im sorry. I didn't..... oh god.... I was just mad..... I didn't mean it. None of us did. And when I forced them to not see you..... it killed them Kay. It killed all of us. Please. We need you.... I need you.... hell even Paul admitted he needed you and... well that's something coming from Paul. I love you little sister." He whispered. His voice rough... cracking through most of his little speech.

" I'm sorry. I cant stand seeing you like this Baby Uley. I can't. and you know what kills me the most? that it took seeing you in a hospital bed to see just how much I love you!" Jake said.

Silence took over. He loved me? OH MY GOD HE LOVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!

" Well of course if you cant hear me now.... this is going to be awkward. I'd probably be sulking... dying to know if you," He went on.

" Jake?" I croaked out while my eyelids slowly opened.

Several gasps echod through the tiny room as everyone jumpred to their feet and surrounded the hospital bed.

" Baby Uley?" Jake whispered, his eyes red.

" I love you Black" i murmured as my eyelids started to clsoe.

" No stay awake! Please for me?" Jake begged.

My eyes fluttered open and i saw them take in a breath of relief.

Doctor CUllen rushed in with a smile on his face.

" You're awake!" he said. I simply nodded.

" here. Eat so you can stay awake" he said with the happiest voice in the world, as he handed me a tray of fruit. I smiled and reached for an orange, but Sam beat me to the punch. Hmm well this oughta be interesting.


	2. Forgiveness and an earful of Leah

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

It's been two days since I " woke up." I got an earful of Leah which wasn't pretty.

_Flashback_

_" KathrinaUley! How am I supposed to be able to go anyplace for a mere half an hour without thinking you're trying to kill yourself! This means that we're switching everything to plastic utensils!!!! You are in so much trouble! When I told your brother, he was on the brink of a heartattack! Which is impossible for werewolves! From now on, someone will always be at the house with you and if you try anything with a wolf around, they'll tackle you down and sit on you! You are banned from the kitchen until you manage to realize that killing yourself is not the answer!!!!" leah fumed while i made a mental note to never ever in a million years make Leah think I was dead._

_End of Flashback._

Now I'm laying down on the hospital bed with Bella and Seth glaring at me. Did I meantion EVERYONE was mad? Even Jake's giving me the silent treatment. That dumbass.

I sighed and started to turn on my side so I was facing the wall, but Seth stopped me.

" God Kathrina. Please don't. We're sorry, but.... really? Killing yourself? What the hell was the point in that?" Seth said, looking me straight in the eye.

" The point was to die so I can finally be in a place where someone cares about me," I answered darkly.

I heard a snarl from Bella. Damn vampire.

" You try anything like that ever again.... Kathrina, you're like a daughter to Esme. The whole family is outside. Werewolves and vampires. Just for you." Bella said with a small smile, telling me I was forgiven.

Seth smiled and squeezed my hand.

" Come on. We'll help you up. You get to go home today." He said with a smile.

" Isn't that a little... early?" I asked.

" Yes.... but thats why we're staying at the Cullens... until you heal" Seth said, smirking.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

" NO WAY!!!!!! LAST TIME, EMMETT THREW ME THROUGH A WINDOW!!!" i screeched, remembering the mishap involving a hyper Emmett.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh. Of course he found that funny. Until Rosalie gave him a piece of her mind.

I sighed and reached for the set of clothes that was laid out, only to be stopped by Seth.

" Kitty.... your'e already changed.... Bella and Rosalie changed you in your sleep," Seth told me nervously.

I sighed and looked down to find myself in faded purple skinny jeans and a black longsleeve to match. I've never ever seen either piece of clothing in my dresser or closet.... unless..... maybe Alice had a little TOO much fun shopping.

I groaned as Carlisle came in and took out all the tubes and i.v's that were in my skin.

" Dr. Cullen, can she ride with us?" Sam asked.

" Of course, She is your little sister. there is and extra house that we built a couple days ago that your family may stay in," Carlisle answered affectionately. " Now Sweetheart, please please please dont do anything life threatning. Rosalie will be with you at night and Esme, Jasper, and Alice will be with you in the daytime. Your Quileute family will also be staing with you" carlisle explained.

CArlisle hoisted me up in his cold yet embracing arms, and swiftly carried me out of the room. I started drifting to sleep when i was suddenly passed on to warm arms.

" Hey" jake murmured.

" Hey I'm sorry" I apologized.

" Dont apologize. To any of us. They'll snap and have meltdowns cuz your blaming yourself: Jake replied.

I smiled a little and looked up at his dark brown eyes.

" Jake?"

" Yeah?"

" Love you wolfie" i murmured.

Jake chuckled and muttered something along the lines of " just sleep."

I drifted deeper into sleep, smiling. Maybe, just maybe, I was forgiven for my crime. Hurting the one's I loved.


	3. Explanations and the need for a doctor

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

A/N: To all of you who have reviewed, thank you so so so much!! In hopes of making the story much more intense in a sense, this chapter will be focused on what happened between Kathrina and the wolves that caused so much tension. Thank you and love you guys for reviewing!!!

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed, the sun just on the peak of setting.

" Aunt Kitty?" Renesmee said as she came through the doorway, her voice somewhat nervous. Her bronze ringlets cascading down her back and her make up smudged just a little bit, indicated she had just gotten back from her date with Seth.

" Hey Ness. What's up?" I asked with a smile, slightly worried about why she was acting tense and nervous around me.

" Can you please, please please, explain what happened to you ? I love you like an aunt and I really do care about what happened..." she said trailing off, evidently worried I would snap.

" Of course hun. Come up here" I murmured while making room under the covers.

Renesmee smiled and crawled in, turning on her side to face me.

" Ness. You see, when I first met Emily.... I had a feeling she was the reason Sam and Leah we're breaking up. I was completely on target. Sam had imprinted on Emily, leaving Leah in the dark. I hated Emily for that." I said while grimacinng at the memory. " But I dont anymore!!" I added quickly, earning a giggle from my niece.

" Well, I gave Sam a piece of my mind, not knowing about the whole imprint thing. I knew he was a wolf because.... well me and him got into a fight and i told him I hate him. But that's beside the point. I told Sam that he was stupid for choosing Emily over Leah, and that if I had to be related to her, I'd rather die. Sam got extremely mad, slapped me across the face and stormed outta the house. Well I went to the store to buy some things, the red hand print still on my face, and I over heard Sam telling the boys. They called me stupid. Jealous that I couldn't find someone special. A whore. A slut. Every horrible name they could think of. Then Sam, in a commanding voice told them to steer clear of me. Even one word and they'd be severely punished. I went home, and Sam had already moved his things to Emily's place." I realized my voice became a whisper.

" Kaice, you don't have to," Ness started, but I cut her off.

" It went on for two and a half months. No contact. Nothing. IT led to the incident a few days ago. My life had become nothing. Mostly because Jake told me he didn't care about me. His exact words were ' I don't like fucking jelous types. Especially if their jealous of their brother's girlfriends. I If you haven't gotten the message, it's ' I don' care about YOU','." I finished, tears streaming down my face.

" Did Emily ever find out?" Ness asked.

" Yeah. She came to me about two weeks after Sam left home, and apologized. But I was the one who had to apologize. Y'know. Your mom, aunt leah and Emily, we're my only friends during that time? But mostly your mom" I told her with a smile.

" We all love you Auntie. Especially Jake," she said with a wag of her eyebrows.

" Renesmee Carlie CUllen!" I screeched as she darted out the door.

I jumped out of bed and sprinted after her.

" renesmee!!! I swear I'm gonna-" I cut off as I realized I was about to fall down the stairs. Unfortunately, I didn't catch myself. My head slammed into the wall too many times to count. I landed on my leg in a terrrible angle, a sickening crack to go along with it. Then I finally ended on the bottom of the stairs with vampires crowding around me.

" Holy crap!!!" Renesmee shrieked.

I didn't dare to move my leg, knowing pain would come within a split second. I heard the stampede of Quileute boys as the heard Renesmee's shriek.

The door flew open.

" What happened?!" Seth screamed.

"Coming through. Pardon me." Carlisle said as he wove through the crowd. He sighed.

" Come on. Let's move her to the couch" Carlisle muttured as he took in my position on the floor.


	4. Agreements and Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

Paul shook his head and picked me up.

" Okay, let me get this straight. Even when you're NOT trying to committ suicide, you find a way to cause a near death experience?" He asked me, dissapointment laced into his tone.

" I wasn't trying to!!! Renesmee and me we're having a serious moment, and then she ruined it because... well it's nothing you need to know about, but anyways, I chased her and fell!!!" i argued, completely peeved that he thinks Im suicidal every second of the day.

Paul rolled his eyes and set me on the couch.

" That's what you want me to think!" he shot back.

I let out a snarl and sprang up, forgetting that something was wrong with my leg.

" You are the most- owwww!!" I yelled, feeling the sharp pain in my leg.

Paul ran over and sat down on the couch, and set me on his lap. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

" I freakin hate you Paul!" I whined.

" Shhh. Sorry baby Uley." Paul whispered.

Carlisle came over and inspected my leg.

" Well, your leg is fine. Just a bruise. No head injuries. You fell down a large flight of stairs, only to have a bruise. Im very proud of you!" CArlisle murmured.

" Your proud that I fell down the stairs?..." I asked trailing off.

" Well yeah! I mean it was bound to happen! You've ran into a parked car, ran full speed into a vampire, fell out of a tree, fell off a roof..... I'm gonna stop now" Emmett babbled.

" PShh... well I....pshh.... forget it!" I screeched completely mortified that Emmett, the only person who knew about the parked car incident, told the family.

Everyone but Jake was laughing

" What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Jake shook his head, and I could see the tears on the verge of falling. Did I do something?

" Please tell me!" I plead.

" Do you still love him?" Jake asked in a cold tone.

" Love who? Jake... I... you know I only love you. Who the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

" Paul. Y'know? Your ' first love,'" Jake replied.

I was too caught up in our conversation to notice everyone left.

" I don't love Paul. He's and older brother to me. I told you already. I love you." I whispered while looking down, waiting for him to scoff or say something sarcastic.

" I can't handle this right now. You... we..... god we can't see each other. We can't be more than friends." he spat, and he raced out the door.

" Please don't," i whispered, a little too late.

I curled up into a ball on the couch and stared at the wall.

" Auntie, can I lay down with you?" Renesmee whispered, her voice cracking a little bit.

" Sure. What's wrong?" I asked. My voice already thick from lack of speech. Renesmee curled up into my side.

" Seth told me h-he imprinted. I didn't hear who it was because I raced outta the room" she sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

" It's okay. Let it out" I told her.

We sat there for an endless amount of time, Renesmee crying, and me rubbing her back. Bella and Rosalie joined us. I pulled Renesmee into a sitting position.

" Where'd Seth go?" I muttered.

" He ran off to find Jake" Rosalie replied sadly.

" Auntie? Your right. Boys suck" Renesmee hissed.

" I know they do," I murmured and let the tears fall.

" Kaice, what happened?," Rose asked me.

" I... nothing." I replied.

Rose let it go and told Bella to let Renesmee and I get some rest.

Nessie fell asleep on the couch so I went to the loveseat, drifting quickly into sleep.

* * *

I knew it was a dream, but it seemed so realistic.

" Jake?" I asked while staring at him. He was getting closer to me.

" I told you to leave me alone! We're nothing!" he spat. I recoiled like it'd been a slap.

" Im leaving. Nothing you can do about it," He said, and dissapeared into the darkness.

" NO DONT!! PLEASE!!" I screamed.

The clouds rolled in and the rain started to pour. Leaving me sobbing and soaking wet.

* * *

" KATHRINA!!" someone yelled into my ear, shaking me.

" How long has she been like this?" someone asked. Alice.

" I don't know. She wouldn't stop screaming and now she's crying!" Rosalie whispered.

" We cant wake her up!" Renesmee screamed. I heard people run down the stairs.

" What's going on? You woke up the whole.... is she okay?" I heard Paul ask.

" She's been screaming and crying!" Rosalie yelled.

I heard the door open and two more people come in.

" Hey we're..... what the hell?" Seth said.

" She's bleeding!" Bella yelled.

" Carlisle!!" Esme yelled.

I felt Carlisles' hand on my wounds.

" She's stressed out. The bleeding is almost as bad as when she first stabebd herself. Get me the gauze!" Carlisle screeched.

I felt him stick and i.v into me, and I felt some kind of cotton being pressed against my wounds.

" Edward, stitch her up. But numb her first" Carlisle instructed.

I felt gel being applied onto my skin and tingling right after.

" Is she okay now?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes." Edward replied.

" Kathrina? Sweetie. Please wake up" Esme begged.

As if I was under her control, my eyelids fluttered open.

" Your awake!" Alice cried while hugging me.

I nodded a little bit. CArlisle pulled the i.v out.

" Don't let her sit up for at least fifteen minutes" Carlisle told everyone. He placed a kiss on my forehead, grabbed his bag, and went to work.

Everyone else found a seat aroung me.

" Ness?" I croaked.

Her head snapped up.

" Ya" she replied.

" Boys are the worst thing to have walked into my life" I said icily and closed my eyes.

" What?" Paul said, shocked.

I opened my eyes.

" I can't trust boys anymore." I spat.

" Why?" SAm interjected.

" Because. All they do is hurt me," I murmur quietly.

Someone's hand went under my chinh. I looked to see Jake. Before I could react, his lips were brushing against mine. He pulled me closer and kissed me even harder. Jake pulled me up and placed me on his lap and continued kissing me until there was throst clearing. We broke apart and I saw Sam shaking his head.

" Please. Just cuz you're one of m best friends doesn't mean I'm okay with you sucking face with my sister..... about two feeet away!" he groaned out loud, leaving everyone in fits of laughter.


	5. Imprints and Cooties

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

It had been just a few minutes since the kiss, and all I could do was stare at Jake who had a gooy grin on his face. Sam was Sam, having an internal battle on wether to smile or glare. The look on his face looked like he was constipated, earning a giggle or chuckle every few minutes.

" Ness and Kathrina, Seth and I have something to explain to you. Both of you" Jake said after an appropriate amount of silence had passed.

Ness stood up and made her way next to me.

" We both imprinted...." Jake said while beaming. Ness and I on the other hand were wincing, tears threatning to spill.

" Imprinting is when.... when you see you soul mate for the first time and you feel like they're the reason you were put on this earth. Ness I imprinted on you. And Jake imprinted on your aunt Kitty" Seth said with a smile so wide, you'd wonder why his face hasn't split in half.

Renesmee squealed and launched herself at Seth, giggling like crazy when he caught her.

I on the other hand smiled a tiny bit and quietly got up.

" Mind if I come along?" Jake asked as he enveloped me into an embrace.

" I don't mind. I was just gonna go upstairs," I murmured.

Jakeswept me off my feet and grinned widely.

" I have some plans for us," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

We reached the door to my room and I swiftly opened the dorr, not tearing my gaze away from Jacob.

He set me gently on the bed and laid next to me, his arms around my torso.

" I always knew it'd be you." he told me sincerely.

" Always?" I teased.

" Well yeah!! I mean come on!! In first grade, when I first met you, we were best friends within the first five minutes." he said while strengthening his grip.

I twisted my body and captured his lips with mine. At first it was just pure passion, which turned to need.

I wound my hands into his hair and pulled him closer. We pulled away both gasping for breath.

" I love you," Jake whispered against my lips.

" I love you too," I replied while pulling myself closer to his body.

Jake tilted my head up and brushed his lips against mine. He caught my bottom lip and gently sucked on it, then released it. I laughed.

" What?" he aid in a panicked tone.

" Look who came to visit!," I said enthusiasticly while looking at seven year old Claire. Her face contorted with disgust.

" EWWW!!! YOU WERE MAKING BABIES!!" she shrieked while covering her eyes.

Jake an I burst into a fit of laughter, then soon were joined by everybody else besides innocent little Claire Young.

" AUNT KITTY!!!! YOU SAID BOYS HAVE COOTIES!!!" she whined.

I choked on my own spit and kept laughing. I loved Claire's reactions to everything.

She crossed her arms and huffed, trying to muster up a glare. Her bottom lip was quivering. Instead of a glare, she ended up with a heartbroken expression. I jumped out of the bed and ran to her.

" Shhh. Claire. They only have cooties until you're sure they love you," I explained.

" When will that happen?"

" Maybe around the age of fourteen," I said with a smile, knowing exactly who wouldn't have ' cooties' in seven years.

Calire gave me one of her famous smiles, kissed my cheek and sped off screaming, ' yes Uncle Emmett!! You won!! They WERE making babies!!!'

I shook my head and climbed back into bed and stared into Jake's eyes.

" Definitely no cooties," I whispered, earning a laugh.

**A/N: Hey you guys. When I was writing the make out scene, I started wondering wether or not there should be a lemon in this story.I really need your opinion. Do you think think a lemon would be good for the story? Not until the later chapters, but somewhere in the story? Please review and tell me your opnion. It would sure help alot! Thanks and love u guys for ur reviews!!**


End file.
